sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Golem Master
The Golem Master is a craftsman who has mastered the highest art of craft: she gives life to her creations. Golem Masters might be proud creators who create defenders of palaces, temples, and fortresses, or they might be secret researchers of foul creations whose purpose is to assassinate unsuspecting enemies. Requirements: Skills: 'Craft Alchemy 8 ranks, Lore 10 ranks '''Feats: 'Craft Construct (View this feat for important information about crafted golems.) '''Class Features: Hit Die: d4 Base Attack Bonus: '''Low '''High Saves: '''Will '''Skill Points: 6 + Int modifier Class Skills: '''Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Concentration, Disable Device, Lore, Open Lock, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device '''Total Levels: 10 Arcane or Divine Spellcasting: At 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 9th levels, the Golem Master gains new spells per day and an added level of effective spellcasting in whatever spellcasting class she had prior to selecting this class (if any). If a character has multiple classes that give her access to spells, she much choose which spellcasting class will benefit from Golem Master levels when first selecting this prestige class. Animating Essence: '''A Golem Master’s affinity with her creations makes it easier for her to build and give life to constructs than others. Each level of Golem Master allows a character to avoid 10% of the XP cost for golem creation. '''Eschew Arcanum: '''A golem master has considerable knowledge regarding the technical construction of golems. As such, she does not need the casting ability normally required to create golems. When determining her caster level for being able to create a golem, the determination is made by the average of her craft weapon, craft armor, and craft alchemy ranks unless her actual combined caster level is higher. '''Gargoyle: '''At 3rd level, the Golem Master can animate and control a guardian gargoyle without the need of materials or essences. The creature stays animated for 24 hours unless destroyed first. The Golem Master may perform this at will, but may have only one guardian gargoyle at a time using this ability. '''Secrets of Building: Advanced study of golem creation allows a Golem Master to be more efficient with materials. At 5th level, the Golem Master reduces the gold cost to create a golem by 50%. At 10th level, the initial gold cost is reduced by 75%. Craftsmanship: '''At 7th level the Golem Master’s creations are sturdy and durable. Furthermore, they are uniformly seamless and attractive. The Golem Master's golems have an additional +2 AC (natural armor), +2 Hit Dice, and 25 extra Hit Points. '''Abiding Masterwork: '''At 9th level, the Golem Master’s creations are capable of self-repair, gaining Fast Healing +2. '''Master Craftsmanship: '''At 10th level, the Golem Master is so skilled, her creations become works of art. Her creations have an additional +2 to strength and dexterity, and their weapons gain a magical damage bonus. '''Disable Device Note: Although the Golem Master PRC has the disable device skill, it does not automatically have Trapfinding. Without Trapfinding the maximum disable traps DC is 19 and Search for traps DC is 35. Rogue level 1 gives Trapfinding. '''Playing Note: '''The first golems are expensive until you reach higher Golem Master levels and have to be used very carefully. The timing of the unsummoning often proves to be a challenge and because of this, some players suggest taking golem master levels later on. Sticking to the class pays off in epic levels where you get the best henchmans: the planar golems. These guys are nearly indestructible. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes